A Neglected Star
by mrg6
Summary: This is a (possible) one shot. The Anguished One sees Lucy as a potential Shining One after her mother's death and so reminiscing. Basically this is just an idea that popped into my head. If you want me to continue it, please let me know. :) Rated T in case the story continues.


**AN: So this is going to be a one shot, but if you want me to continue let me know!(I might just continue it anyway). I would really appreciate it if you would review and let me know what you think about it. I hope you enjoy it! (sorry if its too short and if their are any errors)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN** **NOTHING! **

It had all been normal, Lucy had her mother and father. But now her mother was gone, and she was alone in front of her grave. It happened just a few days ago, she still didn't want to believe it. Lucy placed some fresh white flowers on the grave, clutching the keys her mother has left behind. The portrait of the family was thrown up into the attic and covered. Her father is still obsessed with money and the business, and now she only really has the estates staff. They are all nice to her and she really does like them, but Lucy still wishes she had her mother. Lucy looks at the three golden keys she now possesses, Aquarius, Cancer and Taurus. Lets just face the facts, she felt lonely today, even though it happened to be a bright, sunny day.

"Hello." Lucy jumped at this unexpected voice. She turned to see a man standing next to her, she didn't even hear him approach her. He had curly white hair, long white eyelashes surrounded his purplish eyes. He also has a red and black v striped shirt, even his shoes had the same pattern, a frilled undershirt and black pants.

"H-hello..." she responded nervously, she was told not to talk to strangers like any other child. He gave her a small smile as he glanced at her keys. To her he seemed frightening.

"Are you going to be a celestial mage?" his tone was soft and calm, not at all like he appeared or how she had imagined. He didn't seem hostile at all, he actually seemed more friendly than anything else. Lucy looked up to him and nodded.

"Of course I am! I love all the spirits, just like my mom!" she had that childish determination written all over her face. The man seemed to be amused at this, his smile getting bigger. It was clear he was happy to hear her response.

"I see, do you know about Ursa Major?" Lucy had heard her mother talk about it vaguely, and she had appeared rather sad when she mentioned it. Obviously she had been curious, but her mom didn't go into detail about it when she asked her. Just that it was a sad story.

"My Mom said it was a celestial spirit, but something happened a long time ago and its key became unusable. She wouldn't tell me what though." The man just nodded in response and looked toward the sky, which was clear so she wasn't sure if he was looking at anything specific. Lucy noticed he seemed kind of sad, but she didn't question him, she didn't want to be rude. Speaking of manners she hadn't even introduced herself yet!

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Whats your name?" The man seemed to ponder this question. Lucy began to wonder if he doesn't know it himself, which only added to the strangeness of this meeting. But he spoke after a few minutes of thinking.

"I am the Anguished One." I wonder what he means, Lucy thought to herself. She would have asked, but one of the maids called her and while her back was turned, the Anguished One silently disappeared.

...

Lucy woke up and was glad to find no Natsu or Happy in her room for once. She got up and stretched as she looked out the window. It was a beautiful, sunny day, just like that day. She had felt terrible though, with her mother's death and everything. It was strange that she had just dreamed about it, she had never thought much about her strange meeting... the Anguished One. Lucy had only met the guy that one time and was never able to ask him any questions. Maybe she should ask Cruix if he has any information about him, maybe Ursa Major too. And if she does see him again hopefully she can get answers to some of the many questions she just thought of. She quickly prepared for the day, and left to go to Fairy Tail. Maybe Team Natsu will go on a mission today, she did need to pay her rent.

The celestial mage set out on this beautiful day, with no sign of clouds. A pale white-haired figure stared up at the sky. He had a smile on his face as he sat on the roof of a tall building. Focusing back towards the ground to see the humans that so fascinate him, he spotted a certain mage.

"Lucy Heartfilia...I wonder if you'll be the Shining One, wielding humanities endless potential."


End file.
